championshipmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Position
A position dictates where a player plays on the pitch and, to some degree, what their role is. Defenders Goalkeeper The player who plays infront of the goal and has one of the most important jobs: stopping the ball going in the net. This is a specialist position that only a handful of players can occupy. Every team must have at least one goalkeeper to play a match. Sweeper The Sweeper plays just in front of the Goalkeeper and behind the other defenders. He will sweep up the ball and send it up the pitch. He can be told to either clear them or pass them it to a team mate using Player Instructions. Centreback The centreback is a standard defender who plays in the middle of the field. He will mark opposing strikers and stop the ball coming through. He will be asked to head the ball and mark players often. Fullback The fullback is similar to the centreback but plays on the side and, in some cases, slightly more upfield. The further forward they are, the more they tend to support the wide midfielders and cross. Using Player Instructions to tell the players to make forward run or giving the player a run to make will get them to support the midfield. Wingback Tyhe wingback is similar to the fullback but are positioned further forwards and naturally bomb on and overlap, often forgetting their defensive duties to help an attack. Midfielders Defensive Midfielder Defensive Midfielders are midfielders that tend to hang back and play simple passes to team mates and patrol the midfield. They fulfil extra defensive duties. Good Player Instructions to use are: Passing - Simple, Tackling - Hard, Closing Down - Own Half. There are a few Defensive Midfielders who play wide as well, these are like wingbacks butmore defensive. Central Midfielder Centre Midfielders are standard midfielders that play in the middle of the pitch. They can be used as a playmaker, midfield general or box to box. They generally aim to stay in the middle and porvide through balls and support the attack and defence. Wide Midfielder Wide Midfielders are imilar to Central Midfielders but play on the wings. They tend to supply more crosses and can be told to make mopre attacking runs. Central Attacking Midfielder An Attacking Midfielder is more attacking than a central midfielder. They do not support the defence as much, instead attempting to link to midfield to the attack. They provide a lot of through balls and should be good at dribbling and long shots. They work well with feeds and creative passing. Wide Attacking Midfielders Wide Attacking Midfielders are again just more attacking than their wide midfielder cousins. They will run with the ball more often and look to realease it further. They will also cut inside to do more through balls and long shots. They work well with runs instructing them to cut inside and the cut inside instruction. They can also be told to make runs are provide crosses. Attackers Wingers Wingers are players who hug the touchline. They can play quite deep but will need long forward runs to work effectively. They aim to run at the defenders using their pace and skill and then supply across. They are very attack minded and work well with Crossing: Byline and long forward runs. Centre Forwards Center Forwards can be played next to or just behind the strikers. These look to drop deeper and offer an option to play into feet. They will aim to link the midfield to the attack and pass the ball to their striker partner. They work well with Receive Ball: To feet or head and hold up ball so must be be strong, although they can also play a bit of an attacking midfield role without having to worry about defending and can play further upfield. Strikers Strikers play one of the mos important jobs: scoring goals. They look to try and play off the backs of defenders and break offside traps to get into a one on one situation with the opponents goalkeeper. They need to be fast and good finishes, as well as decent in the air. Consistency is very useful as it means goals will come regularly. Category:Positions